


Newsies Oneshots

by LeafyPanda1



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoptive Parent Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, Albert DaSilva Being an Idiot, Albert DaSilva is a Good Friend, All the Newsies are Jack's children, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious David Jacobs, Art Student Jack Kelly, Artist Jack Kelly, Author is a multi-shipper, Bisexual Disaster Jack Kelly, Bisexual Jack Kelly, David Jacobs Needs A Hug, Every Newsies is Gay, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Smalls, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Parent Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, Gay David Jacobs, Gay Newsies, Gay Racetrack Higgins, Genderfluid Smalls (Newsies), Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Good Parent Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, How Do I Tag, I LOVE FEMALE SMALLS, I like many ships, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin Adopts Jack Kelly, Mom Friend David Jacobs, Multi, Nonbinary Albert DaSilva, Nonbinary Specs (Newsies), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Jack Kelly, Protective Racetrack Higgins, Protective Spot Conlon, Racetrack Higgins Has ADHD, Racetrack Higgins Needs a Hug, Soft Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Wowie that's a lot of tags, once again, request are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1
Summary: Uhhhhh..Newsies oneshots because I am an obsessed piece of trash.REQUESTS CLOSED
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Buttons/Elmer (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/Racetrack Higgins, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Elmer, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Newsies Oneshots

I am obsessed with Newsies so here, take this book. Uhh, please request some ships for me to write about. Also, I need prompts.  
I don't know what I'm doing, but I will supply you with angst.

Okay bye now, please request in the comments. :)

Requests are closed for now. :)


End file.
